ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets Discovered
Secrets Discovered is the seventh episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 71st episode overall. Official Description Secrets are revealed as Nya confronts the Samurai X imposter, Kai pursues the truth about his parents and the other Ninja desperately seek to locate and rescue Master Wu. But as usual, some answers only lead to more questions. Plot Acronix and Krux gloat over their victory in getting the Slow-Mo Time Blade and capturing Wu. Raggmunk and Blunck are both jealous of Machia, who recovered the Time Blade and captured Wu. Krux and Acronix soon promote Machia to Supreme Commander and has Raggmunk and Blunck report to her, who are disappointed. Wu soon proclaimed that his Ninja will stop them, but Krux and Acronix disagree since they don't have the Time Blades and so there is no chance against them. Krux was soon annoyed that Acronix posted a message on InstaBook while Acronix is annoyed at Krux for being stubborn before they head into the swamp as a pair of red eyes watches them head on. At the Temple of Airjitzu, Lloyd gives the Ninja a lecture before Kai, still clutching a Vermillion helmet, impatiently asks when they will get going. Lloyd soon tells them that if anyone that captures something important, they should take it back to their base. Zane is unable to locate the Time Blades due to being damaged in the fight with the Vermillion Warriors, much to Jay's amusement. Nya proclaims she'll use the the scanners on the Destiny's Bounty while the others go to the museum for clues to their headquarters, since Krux hid in plain sight as Dr. Saunders for forty years, while Kai decides to help Nya. Cole soon asks how they're going to get to the museum since most of their vehicles were destroyed by the snakes. When Lloyd suggests the Ultra Stealth Raider, Jay says that his father is still trying to fix it, before a butterfly lands on it, destroying it again. Jay suggests his Lightning Bike, Nya and Kai have their old bikes, which leaves Zane and Lloyd. Misako soon reveals something she was meaning to save for Lloyd's birthday, the Destiny's Shadow. Kai is jealous and wonders if everyone is getting a new vehicle for their birthday before realizing he said it aloud. Misako soon confesses that when Wu and Acronix fought at the Monastery, Wu was hit with a punch from the Forward Time Blade. Zane then reveals that Wu is rapidly aging, which is shown through his fatigue, rambling, and longer beard, but Misako does not know how to reverse the effects. After Lloyd struggles to find the ignition on his new ride, he manages to find it and takes off with Jay and Cole. Aboard the Bounty, Kai knows the reason his sister stayed behind. She still wants to know who is the new Samurai X is, who took her suit and mech, while she remarks that Kai is still carrying the helmet. Kai soon shows her the symbol and that it belongs to their father. On the way to the museum, Lloyd still hasn't controlled his early birthday gift as Zane soon explains the details of it before offering him a drink from the mini-fridge, but Lloyd declines. Back on the Bounty, Kai explains the basics about a symbol on their forged weaponry to Nya and thinks that his father must have once worked for the Hands of Time. He soon tells his confused sister that Krux told him their parents were traitors and probably betrayed the Elemental Masters by forging armor for their enemies. The painting at the museum didn't show their parents, but Nya refuses to believe it, before Kai bangs the console in anger. The attack causes the scanners to come back online. She soon told him to do it again, but it goes down again and the circuits immediately go on fire. As they were about to leave, Nya, still obsessed with finding Samurai X, goes to her base while Kai decided to back to his old village for clues. At the museum, they find nothing as Jay recklessly throws stuff, but Zane catches the stuff, and Lloyd asks Cole if his Earth Punch is under control. Cole demonstrates and breaks a wall, showing Krux's lab. At Four Weapons, Kai arrives at the same time Nya arrives at her Samurai X cave, which is still a mess. All at the same time, the Ninja proclaimed they knew it. Kai is looking at his father's symbol, confused before pressing it in anger, causing a secret hatch to open up. He looks down to see a double edged blade as well as some old armor and wonders what else his father was making. Nya confronts her successor, accusing her of being a Vermillion Warrior before Samurai X, in Ronin's voice, said they're not friends with the snakes. Nya notes Ronin's leg is broken before she changes to Dareth's voice. Nya soon demands "Dareth" to give her back the suit before they fight as Nya knows she's not Dareth, before Samurai X changes to Misako's voice, then Garmadon's, then Kai's. Nya notes Misako has too much honor, Garmadon is dead, and she knows her brother is not Samurai X. At Krux's lab, Lloyd and Zane see a breeding tank for snake eggs as Jay soon shows them plans for armor, weapons and several other things. Zane also notes there is no modern equipment around before Cole finds the hidden door and they soon head in, despite Cole being against it a little. At Four Weapons, Kai notices an old helmet, similar to the Vermillion mask, and decides to go see someone who knows what he is going through, and takes the blade. At the Samurai X cave, Nya and Samurai X are still fighting, with Samurai X now using Wu's voice before she shoots water at her, demanding to know her identity; but Samurai X, through Nya's voice, refuses. In the sewers, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, and Cole are moving along as they wonder about Nya and Kai before a drop of fecal water hits Cole's shoulder pad, much to his annoyance before running away from a spider as Zane soon calls the Destiny's Shadow, using the museum's WiFi and initiates XAMTAV, which Jay remarks is like a laxative. At the Samurai X cave, Nya tells her successor that she has proven herself worthy of being the new Samurai X and gives her the cave and vehicles before telling her to get a new color. Nya assumes that Samurai X is Skylor, and Samurai X, using Skylor's voice, remarks that a girl has to have secrets. In the sewer, the Destiny's Shadow moves along as they try to find the base before Zane notices something on the collision avoidance system and attacks the supposed ambushers. But Lloyd knows who they are and turns on the lights, revealing them to be Skales and Skales Jr., the latter pushing Jay for insulting his name. Skales explains that he was tracking the Vermillion Warriors along with Skalidor and some Constrictai. When Jay asks if they're looking to join them, Skales Jr. says they're trying to avoid them before Skales tells his son they don't understand. He explains the Vermillion Warriors are pure first generation progeny of the Great Devourer and don't speak of them as they have similarities to their mother. Jay remarks they weren't tough, but Skales assumes Krux and Acronix raised and equipped an unstoppable horde, a swarm of Vermillion Warriors no one can stop. The Ninja tell Skales that they found breeding tanks in the lab, and Skales says that it is sufficient for the growth process of a few of them, but creating a large army would require a swamp. When asked if he could take them there, Skales declines as he has a family to protect but gives Zane a map, drawn by the Constrictai, who are reconnaissance experts. He warns them that there was more than egg raising; they're getting ready for war and have Wu with them. Telling him that they know, Lloyd thanks Skales before they get on the Destiny's Shadow as Jay apologizes to Skales Jr., but accidentally angers him by calling him "Junior" and "kid" before they take off, as Skales wishes them luck as they're going to need it with Skales Jr. telling his father they should keep out of his way. At Chen's Noodle House, Kai is talking to someone about his problems with his father as they went through the same thing as Nya came in and told him that Skylor is Samurai X, but is shocked to see the person he is talking to was none other than Skylor herself, leaving her disappointed. While Skylor goes to get some noodles, Kai shows Nya the old helmet and reveals that their parents are alive. Kai is concerned as he and Nya might be destined to turn evil as Skylor comes back, with two bowls of noodles and told him their parents leave behind legacies, not destinies and choose who they become. After Kai declines her noodles, Skylor tells him they find their own paths as Nya remarks that she could have been the same as her father, but instead serves noodles. At the swamp, Acronix shows Cyrus Borg one of the Time Blades for the apparatus, but he claims he is not ready before Krux remarks that the disabled inventor released three upgrades to the BorgPad in one year as Machia threatens him with the other Time Blade. At the entrance, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane look on wondering where Wu and Cyrus are before Lloyd decided to call Nya. She was still at the noodle house when she gets the call and tells Kai. Skylor asks if she could come, but Nya mistakes it as her offering to go bags before they leave, leaving the Amber Ninja to eat their uneaten noodles. Before they leave, Kai realises that infiltrating the Vermillion base means they will find their father. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Blunck - Brian Dobson *Bytar *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Michael Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Machia - Kathleen Barr *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Raggmunk - Michael Adamthwaite *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skales Jr. - Alyssya Swales *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *Samurai X is heard recreating the voices of various characters while fighting Nya. They include Ronin, Dareth, Misako, Kai, Garmadon, Wu, Cole, Skylor, and Nya herself. *This episode marks the first appearance of Skales and Skales Jr. since "The Corridor of Elders," as well as Skales Jr.'s first speaking role since "The Curse of the Golden Master." *The Destiny's Shadow makes its debut in this episode as a smaller version of Destiny's Bounty 2.0. In the closed captioning of the episode, the Destiny's Shadow is actually called the Daring Bounty, which may have been an earlier unused name for the vehicle. *Acronix is revealed to have an Instabook account, a parody of Instagram and Facebook. *In the secret room of Kai and Nya's father's blacksmith workshop, there are two curtains with a fire and water symbol on them with the exact same design as in the show Avatar: The Last Airbender. *The intro of rock song Lloyd listens to on his radio as he leaves the Temple of Airjitzu on the Destiny's Shadow sounds very similar to the beginning of the Chuck Berry song, Johnny B. Goode. Errors *Although Cole's Rock Roader was destroyed in "A Line in the Sand," it still functions properly. Gallery MoS71TimeTwins.png MoS71WuCaptured.png MoS71Misako.jpeg MoS71DestinysShadow.png MoS71BirthdayPresent.png MoS71What.png MoS71ZaneandLloyd.png MoS71TempleofAirjitzu.png MoS71DestinysBounty.png MoS71RepairingBounty.png MoS71Loyd.jpeg MoS71TakingFlight.png MoS71DestinysShadowInFlight.png MoS71KaiandNyaDiscuss.png MoS71BountyComputer.png MoS71KaiandNyasBike.png MoS71StoneStatue.png MoS71Lloyd.png MoS71JayVandalises.png MoS71ColeRX.png MoS71Cole.png MoS71BaseDiscovered.png MoS71BlacksmithShop.png MoS71WreckedXCave.png MoS71DragonBlade.png MoS71Dragon Blade.jpeg MoS71SamuraiX.png MoS71SamuraiXLaidBack.png MoS71SamuraiXChair.png MoS71NyavsSamuraiX.png MoS71RevealYourself.png MoS71HighPraise.png MoS71VermillionEgg.png MoS71DestinysShadowHologram.png MoS71Ninja.png MoS71BeatsWalking.png MoS71RedSamuraiVXL.png MoS71NyasBike.png MoS71SamuraiXCloseUp.png MoS71AboardDestinysShadow.png MoS71ThroughtheSewers.png MoS71DogPile.png MoS71Spotlight.png MoS71Ambush.png MoS71SkalesJr.png MoS71Hypnobrai.png MoS71Constrictai.png MoS71Skales.png MoS71JayandLloyd.png MoS71SkalesandLloyd.png MoS71ICannotFollow.png MoS71SkalesandSkalesJr.png MoS71Kai.png MoS71EverythingFits.png MoS71DoIGetThatCoolArmor.png MoS71OurFathersAlive.png MoS71Noodles.png MoS71ChopstickPoint.png MoS71Skylor.png MoS71VermillionBase.png MoS71BorgThreatened.png MoS71BorgandMachia.png MoS71Swamp.png MoS71LloydPhone.png DeliciousNoodles.png MoS71NoodleHouse.png MoS71ToTheSwamps.png de:Jede Menge Geheimnisse Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network